Por ser un Dragón Slayer
by kaze in the face
Summary: después de la batalla contra zeref, los magos de Fairy Tail deciden darse nuevas oportunidades sentimentales, las cuales giran alrededor sel amor, todos en el gremio tienen sus parejas, pero Natsu no ha tenido ni la primera cita, ademas de que tiene una particular condición por se un Dragón Slayer. ¿Que pasara con la vida Natsu? ¿cual es esa condición particular?.


Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo me pertenece esta historia, que no ira tan ligada a la historia del manga o anime

-AAAAA-habla del personaje

-" _AAAAA"-_ pensamiento del personaje

-"AAAAA"-mensaje telepático

- **AAAAA** -nombre de la magia o hable de manera terrorífica

 **Capítulo 1:** **fu-fu-fu**

En la ciudad de fiore el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail se encontraba realizando sus labores cotidianas, entre las cuales destacaban: las mesas volando, alboroto, palabras retadoras, risas y peleas.

Abriendo la puerta de una manera poco usual para el gremio, Natsu Dragneel entraba a su segundo hogar, dando una mirada desinteresada por la sala del primer piso del gremio pudo observar como las parejas amorosas disfrutaban su momento de tranquilidad después de las misiones realizadas, regresando su vista al frente, se dirigió a la barra del bar, con la intención de pedir algo de comida. Llegando a un asiento desocupado se apodero de este, mientras esperaba que una maga del bar lo atendiera rememoro lo ocurrido en el último año.

La batalla contra el gobierno de Alvares fue desastrosa para toda fiore y aunque recibieron colaboración de los gremios amigos, no se podía negar que por un momento todos pensaron que la lucha estaba perdida, pero cuando Natsu logro darle un giro a ese acontecimiento, otro problema ataco, y esta era uno peor, el cual resulto ser Acnologia, aunque intentaron destruirlo con el uso de una brecha de espacio-tiempo, esto mostro un resultado contrario, la cual resultó ser un nuevo poder que se adaptó al poderoso dragón del apocalipsis. Con el gran poder obtenido, Acnologia trato de eliminar la única amenaza que lo podría detener, los Dragón Slayer, lastimosamente para este gran ser, no pudo cumplir su cometido, ya que fue detenido por Natsu, que era el único que aún permanecía en la pelea contra el dragón, los detalles de que fue lo que ocurrió o como fue vencido el temible ser son desconocidos, ya que Natsu no rebelo detalles de los acontecimientos, y aun sin el cuerpo del malvado ser, el joven mago aseguro que Acnologia no sería más una amenaza.

Poco después de la batalla y tras experimentar el miedo y la muerte, los magos de los gremios que participaron en la batalla decidieron realizar cosas que no se habían atrevido a hacer, la cual fue, amar, con los recuerdos de la guerra a un presentes y ansiosos por experimentar este sentimiento, los magos iniciaron a formar relaciones amorosas con las personas que querían.

-en que te puedo ayudar Natsu-al ser llamado por una hermosa voz femenina, Natsu dejo de recordar el pasado para mirar la mujer de cabellera blanca que tenía un vestido de color rojo

-hola Mira, solo quería algo de comer- dijo Natsu viendo como su compañera de gremio asentía con una sonrisa y se retiraba

El joven mago dio una vista panorámica al gremio, donde pudo observar como las parejas formadas se daban cariño, sonrisas, miradas soñadoras y uno que otro beso, dando un suspiro de cansancio Natsu oriento sus ojos a su compañera de gremio que venía con su pedido.

-aquí tienes Natsu, espero que sea de provecho-dijo Mirajane mientras serbia el plato

-gracias Mira…-dijo Natsu al momento que con una mirada triste ingería los alimentos de forma lenta-…esta delicioso…-comento el joven mago sin cambiar de expresión

-m-mmm ¿Natsu te sientes bien?-pregunto la maga con preocupación a su compañero

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-pregunto el mago sin dejar de comer y mirando el plato de comida

-bueno… es que llevas días actuando de una forma poco común en ti-expreso Mirajane aun observando las acciones del mago

-…-sin decir nada Natsu levantó su vista del plato para ver a su compañera. El hermoso rostro de la mujer expresaba preocupación, que pese a estar preocupada no quitaba la hermosura de la mujer-…tranquila todo está bien…-respondió el mago para volver a consumir sus alimentos

-vamos Natsu, puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudarte-insistió la maga sin cambiar su rostro preocupado

-mmm… no creo que puedas ayudarme con esto…-dijo Natsu dejando de comer mientras soltaba un suspiro

-quien sabe, pueda que si tenga la solución a tu problema-comento Mirajane con una sonrisa

Natsu observo la sonrisa de su compañera de gremio, una sonrisa que decía que no lo dejaría en paz a menos que le contara su problema. Dando un suspiro el joven de cabello salmón comió lo último de su plato y comento-si tanto insistes te diré, pero no creo que tengas una solución para esto…- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida que acompañaba su comida, y mirando fijamente a la mujer hablo- ¿Mirajane Straus te gustaría salir a una cita con migo?-soltó la pregunta el mago, a una maga que tenía plasmada sorpresa en su rostro

Mirajane conocía a Natsu de pequeño y sabia como era, y cuando decía como era se refería a todo en el sentido de la palabra, bueno casi todo, ya que no conocía el lado pasional del mago de fuego. Cuando ella se fijó en la aburrida expresión del mago, como una buena compañera quiso saber que tenía para ayudarle en su problema, pero nunca espero que su curiosidad la llevara a una situación donde el mago le pidiera una cita, y cuando escucho la pregunta ella solo pudo abrir levemente su linda boca expresando que no se esperaba eso departe del mago- …emm… yo… etto…-apenas decía la maga sin saber cómo responder. La mayor de los tres hermanos peli-blancos no sabía que decir en esta situación, aceptaba que Natsu era un hombre atractivo y cariños, noble, tierno aunque un poco torpe, pero siempre tenía ese carisma que contagiaba a las personas a su alrededor, además de atractivo, mmm… había pensado dos veces que el mago era atractivo, un pensamiento que la sonrojo y puso a su jovial corazón a latir con fuerza, en resumen era un buen candidato para pareja, pero… ella pensó en el mago de rayo del gremio, que pese a que no le prestaba atención, ella esperanzaba algún día cautivar el corazón del mago de rayo, pero Natsu era algo que no había contemplado y ahora que el joven le realizo esa propuesta puso su cabeza en caos y viendo la cara expectante del mago la sonrojo aún más, por lo que aun con el sonrojo y nervios generados por la propuesta respondió- N-Natsu yo no sé cómo responderte-dijo la maga aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas lo que la hacía ver más hermosa.

-h-ho…gracias por tu respuesta-dijo el joven mago para enfocar una mirada perdida en el fondo del vaso que bebía- en fin, sabía que no podías ayudarme…-comento Natsu mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida

-bueno Natsu veras, como decirlo… no es que no me alague tu propuesta, pero es que no tengo esos pensamiento sobre ti- explico Mirajane con la intención de disculparse por no corresponder los sentimientos del mago

-no hay problema, en fin, no eres la única me ha dicho eso-dijo el mago como si fuera algo normal para él recibir ese tipo de respuestas

-espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Mirajane intrigada por la respuesta del mago

-bueno ya he realizado esta pregunta a distintas mujeres-respondió con simpleza el mago

-con que distintas mujeres he…-comento la maga, que por alguna razón se sentía furiosa por la respuesta del mago

-sí, veras, ya he preguntado a casi todas las mujeres del gremio si querían salir con migo, pero la respuesta es la misma "lo siento Natsu no tengo esos sentimientos por ti", curioso ¿cierto?-relato el mago de fuego

-joo… más que curioso, no será que solo eres un mujeriego-dijo con rabia y fastidio la maga-" _y yo pensando bien de él. Devuélveme mis sentimientos Natsu"_ -pensó la albina con rabia al sentirse como una del montón para el concepto de Natsu

-mujeriego el stripper de Gray-refuto Natsu el comentario de su amiga

-sí, tu, como no…-dijo la maga mientras tenía una mirada de reproche sobre Natsu- y ¿para que querías una cita?- pregunto aun irritada la maga pero con curiosidad sobre el propósito del mago

-veras, así como ustedes después de la guerra yo también he sentido el deseo de experimentar que es una cita, tomarse de las manos, tener una persona especial, tener una n-novia-dijo el mago aunque lo último con pena y sonrojado

Lo dicho por el mago, más la forma en como lo dijo, ocasiono que Mirajane dejara pasar lo acontecido con lo de la cita

-¿por qué quieres experimentar eso Natsu?-pregunto curiosa la maga por la nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo del mago

-no sé, cada vez que veo a alguien con su novia o pareja en algún lugar, siento unos decesos inmenso de realizar lo mismo que ellos hacen, tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, ser recibidos con esa cara de felicidad y amor, el poder estar con una persona que te demuestre ese cariño y aprecio es algo que deseo, y envidio a los afortunados que pueden gozar de esos hermosos sentimientos que deben sentir. Yo también quiero sentir eso, por ese motivo he preguntado lo de las citas-relato su sentir el mago

Mirajane quedo impresionada por lo que había acabado de escuchar del mago que creía que no tendría esos sentimientos, sinceramente estaba impresionada y conmovida. Que un hombre admitiera esos deseos de amor era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días y más viniendo de Natsu, eso era un punto a favor para el mago de fuego que ella reconocía

-¿a quienes les preguntaste?-pregunto la maga

-Kinana, Lucy, Lisanna, la princesa, Yukino y últimamente a ti- respondió el mago con tristeza al recordar como lo rechazaron con la misma respuesta

-un momento, le preguntaste a Lisanna y ella te dijo ¿qué no?-pregunto la albina para recibir una afirmativa del mago-" _esto es extraño…hasta donde sabia a Lisanna le gustaba Natsu. ¿Por qué le habrá dicho que no?... tendré que preguntarle después_ "- pensaba con incertidumbre la maga del que razón tendría su hermana para rechazar al mago de fuego-¿por qué no le preguntas a Minerva, Merudy o Ultear?-pregunto con curiosidad por saber que pensaba el mago sobre esas mujeres, que en su perspectiva eran muy bellas y pudiera que le agradaran al maga-" _esto no está bien, siento que puedo pisar una mina que hará sufrir mi corazón con esa pregunta"_ -pensó incomoda de la posible respuesta del mago

-también he contemplado la opción de decirle a ellas… pero como decirlo…pese a que son muy bellas, no creo congeniar con ellas, además no siento esa sensación especial a como la siento contigo-respondió francamente el joven mago mientras adquiría una pose pensativa- en otras palabras seria decir que no creo que con ellas pueda encontrar lo que busco-concluyo el mago

-espera, espera, espera- hablo tan apresuradamente la maga que repitió la palabra tres veces-¿estás diciendo que con ellas no puedes congeniar, pero a las que les has pedido salir a una cita si puedes estar bien? Además ¿qué es lo que buscas encontrar en una cita?-pregunto perdida la maga de lo que quería encontrar el mago en una cita

-eso sería lo que busca todo hombre en la primera cita-respondió sutilmente el mago

-… ¿y me podrías decir que sería eso?…-pregunto la maga mientras entrecerraba los ojos-" _con que esas son tus intenciones… perece que todos los hombres piensan lo mismo de las citas"_ -pensó la maga mirando al mago de fuego-" _más importante aún, si pienso que tenemos en común las mujeres a las que Natsu ha pedido salir seria que somos muy nobles y pocas veces nos negamos a algo, por contrario Minerva, Merudy y Ultear son más de carácter duro, dando a entender que no pueden ser domables fácilmente, lo cual sería un problema para su propósito. !Hump y yo pensando que Natsu quería experimentar cosas sobre el amor y resulta que quería otra cosa!"-_ concluyo con furia en su mente Mirajane mientras apretaba su mano y hacia correr magia hacia ella, lista para darle un escarmiento al mago pecaminoso que ella estaba viendo

-claro-respondió el mago- lo que busco encontrar en la primera cita es saber si con la persona que salgo puede convertirse en mi esposa-dijo simplemente el mago, pero con una sonrisa radiante

-…-Mirajane que antes estaba lista para golpear a Natsu una vez este diera su respuesta, estaba con la boca abierta y se sentía perdida, lo que dijo Natsu fue ¿esposa?, algo andaba mal, los hombres solo buscaban libertinaje en las citas y eso fue lo que Natsu dijo, ¿Cómo podría un hombre que buscaba diversión sexual decir que buscaba una esposa?. No, algo andaba mal, probablemente escucho mal-esto, Natsu, me puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir, creo que escuche mal-dijo la maga mientras se concentraba en la respuesta del mago

-dije, que con las citas busco la persona con la puedo, posiblemente casarme-dijo nuevamente Natsu con una sonrisa de añoranza

La respuesta del mago desconcertó a Mirajane, efectivamente ella no había escuchado mal, Natsu había dicho esposa, contrario a "diversión", esto era algo que no imaginaba escuchar del mago-h-he ¿N-Natsu sabes que es lo que significa la palabra matrimonio y esposa?-pregunto dudosa la maga pensando que el joven frente a ella había dicho palabras a la deriva

-claro, matrimonio es la unión de dos personas que tienen sentimientos a-amorosos, que prometieron respetarse y apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, además de estar unidos por el resto de la vida. Y la esposa es la parte femenina del matrimonio-dijo el mago lo que entendía de las dos palabras

La respuesta de Natsu se podía decir que era correcta, eso quería decir, que la palabra esposa que había dicho anteriormente no fue usada a la deriva-"¿ _Natsu busca citas para encontrar una posible esposa?"_ -se preguntó Mirajane, eso quiere decir que el mago estaba buscando una esposa para casarse y formar una familia-" _para que Natsu tenga estos pensamientos es algo novedoso_ "-se dijo la maga sombrada-" _un momento… ¿e-eso q-quiere decir que las personas a las que le pidió salir eran candidatas a ser sus esposas? ¡¿E-entonces y-yo soy una opción para ser su esposa según Natsu?!_ -se preguntó alarmada la maga mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un lindo color rosa

-Mira que pasa, porque te quedaste callada-pregunto el mago a su compañera que después de su respuesta había permanecido en silencio por un momento

Ante la pregunta del mago, Mirajane reacciono-no es nada, solo medio curiosidad si la petición que me hiciste de la cita también era con el p-propósito de lo que estás buscando-pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, habiendo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuará mas

-claro-respondió Natsu

Esta respuesta puso nerviosa a Mirajane, esa respuesta la dijo rápido, directo, sin temor, ni vergüenza como tratando de decir una proposición de matrimonio de forma abierta, el solo pensar de esa manera provoco que su pecho se agitara, su corazón lata en frenesí, como un animal desenfrenado e inexplicablemente su cuerpo tembló en emoción- p-porque y-yo…-trato de decir la maga pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba hablar

-¿Por qué tu qué?-pregunto Natsu sin entender lo que quería decir su compañera

Recomponiéndose del nerviosismo la maga hablo nuevamente-¿p-por qué yo? No, ¿en qué te basa para escoger la pareja de tu cita?-ya más calmada la maga pregunto

-sabes que soy un Dragón Slayer ¿cierto?-pregunto Natsu donde Mirajane sintió-como sabrás nosotros somos, en cierta parte dragones, por lo cual nuestros sentimientos son más puros que cualquier persona, valoramos la amistas, respetamos la lealtad, nos gusta hacer lo que queramos, nos motiva la acción, odiamos la traición y destrozaremos a los que lastimen a nuestros seres cercanos, pero lo que pocos saben es que ansiamos el amor, eso es lo que consideraríamos nuestro mayor tesoro y es algo por lo que no dudaríamos en dar nuestras vidas. En eso somos iguales a los dragones-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de orgullo

-entiendo, pero porque elegiste a mujeres que, desde mi punto de vista somos muy hermosas. No me digas que es por eso-dijo la maga con curiosidad y un poco de ansiedad

-como te dije, como tenemos características de dragón, estas al momento de escoger pareja nos afectan, donde los parámetros que buscamos son: que sean fuertes, cariñosas, amables, con carácter, responsables y sobretodo amorosas. Todas esas condiciones encajan con la mayoría-dijo Natsu mientras serraba los ojos de forma pensativa

-¿qué quieres decir con la mayoría?-pregunto la maga con curiosidad

-nosotros lo Dragón Slayer también somos humanos por lo cual tenemos sentimientos de un humano normal como la lujuria, el deseo, la furia, codicia, entre otros. Gran parte de estos deseos son suprimidos por nuestra magia Dragón Slayer, pero hay unos que no se pueden suprimir, como el caso de la l-lujuria, aunque esta actúa algo distinto-dijo con pena el mago

-hoo-dijo la maga mientras entrecerraba si mirada al escuchar la palabra lujuria

-el caso es que de las personas a las que le pedí citas solo una cumple con la unión de los deseos tanto de Dragón como humanos, las otras son solo por el deseo humano que no se puede suprimir, pero eso no significa que las buscara para "diversión", solo era para ver si se podía dar la oportunidad de establecer algo, pero al momento de ser rechazado, mueren los deseos, solo quedando una relación normal entre amigos-dijo el mago con pena y tristeza-en conclusión todas las peticiones de citas fueron realizadas con buenas intenciones-concluyo el mago

-¿oye Natsu como es eso de que no se puede suprimir la lujuria?-pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa que puso nervioso al mago

-b-bueno, veras, la lujuria en este caso está ligada con el amor y como es un caso de buscar pareja, es normal que no se pueda suprimir, por lo tanto afecta los deseos del Dragón Slayer y a la vez no-dijo Natsu

-cómo es eso, explícame-pidió la maga

-veras, los dragón Slayer se pueden enamorar por su parte humana o por su parte dragón. La lujuria humana está relacionada con la hermosura de la mujer, en cambio los deseos de la parte dragón están relacionados por cómo es la mujer, pero a la vez se unen, es decir que un dragón Slayer se puede enamorar por su parte dragón con la adición de la lujuria que hace parte de lo humano, pero el dragón Slayer cuando se enamora por medio de la parte humana solo tendrá en cuenta la lujuria pero no los deseos de la parte dragón, mas no significa que el enamoramiento sea falso, pero cuando es rechazada la parte humana este amor desaparece, cosa que no sucede con la parte de dragón-dijo el mago de fuego

-quieres decir que cuando te enamoras por la parte humana, es amor, pero muere cuando eres rechazado de alguna forma. Por contrario cuando te enamoras por tu parte de dragón, también es amor y este no muere por un simple rechazo, ¿es eso?-dijo la maga algo confundida

-simplemente es, que cuando me enamoro por la parte humana, es amor y si es correspondido es igual a esposa, pero si soy rechazado ese asentimiento desaparece. En la parte dragón no pasa eso, el sentimiento sigue-simplifico lo mejor que pudo el mago, según él

-eso quiere decir que de todas a las que pediste citas una solo fue por amor de dragón, en cambio las otras eran por tu parte humana-dijo Mirajane recibiendo una afirmación de Natsu-eso es tan complicado-se quejó la maga-¿puedo saber quién es la enamorada por la parte dragón?-pregunto con curiosidad la peliblanca

-eso no se puede decir, es un secreto de dragón-dijo Natsu girando la cara para que la maga no lo viera

-vamos, dímelo, prometo no decir a nadie-insistía la maga

-…-pero Natsu no respondió

Mirajane insistió pero no pudo sacar la información, estaba curiosa por saber quién sería la enamorada por la parte dragón, pero no sabía quién de la que menciono podría ser-" _tiene que ser fuertes, cariñosas, amables, con carácter, responsables y sobretodo amorosas"-_ recordó las condiciones dichas por el Natsu, mientras eliminaba las posibilidades. Lisanna no era le faltaba ser más fuerte, Lucy carecía de carácter y las demás también les faltaba carácter o fuerza, quien más podría ser, quien faltaba en esa lista, pensó durante un momento y recordó que ella estaba en esa lista la última en entrar pero estaba incluida-" _n-no me digas q-que…"_ -pensó emocionada y nerviosa, no era por creerse mucho, pero fuerza no le faltaba, no por nada era una clase S, además que según sus compañeros de gremio, ella era cariñosa, amable, amorosa con sus hermanos y responsable, sumado a su belleza, cosa que se rectificaba por la revista de magia la cual decía que ella era una de las más hermosas magos de todo fiore. Si todo era verdad ella encajaba con lo dicho por Natsu, pensar en eso la lleno de felicidad, pero recordó que ella quería intentar algo con Laxus-" _lo siento por ti Natsu"_ -se disculpó en la mente la maga por no poder corresponder al mago

El tiempo paso y Natsu permaneció en barra del bar viendo como las parejas se encariñaban más, ya aburrido de ver como otros se encariñaban y el solo mirar, aparto la vista y la dirigió a la puerta del gremio donde vio entrar a una mujer de armadura plateada y cabello rojo, con nerviosismo giro sobre su silla para mirar como Mirajane se movía en el lugar.

Mirajane escucho como Natsu giraba en la silla, alzando la mirada vio al mago levemente nervioso e inquieto, sin saber porque la acción del mago la inquieto, sin prestar más cuidado al mago siguió con lo suyo

-Mira regálame una porción de pastel de fresas-dijo una vos serena y segura

Mirando la persona que la llamo, vio la cabellera roja de su compañera de gremio y le dio una sonrisa-enseguida la traigo-respondió Mirajane mientras traía el pedido, después de un momento regreso con la petición de la maga de cabello rojo-aquí tienes-dijo mientras serbia el postre

-h-hola Erza-saludo tímidamente Natsu

-ho, hola Natsu-respondió Erza mientras se enfocaba en el postre

-esto, he, E-Erza t-te g-gustaría tener salir-dijo el mago

-Natsu acabo de llegar de una misión, mejor otro día-dijo la maga sin interés mientras degustaba su postre

-bien…-dijo con un suspiro de resignación el mago

Mirajane que vio esto estaba aturdida, Erza había tomado la propuesta de cita como si nada, no, ella lo ignoro, ni siquiera lo miro para responder, solo lo ignoro como si no fuera nada, que carajos cuando Natsu le pidió la cita ella estaba nerviosa y casi no es capaz de responder, pero Erza lo rechazo olímpicamente. Espera, más importante aún Natsu estaba nervioso y expectante cuando hiso la petición, cosa que fue distinto con ella, cuando él se lo dijo fue algo tan natural, no, no fue natural, fue de una forma de resignación, como queriendo decir que no importaba ¿eso quería decir que Erza era más importante? ¿Quería decir que él ya sabía lo que ella respondería? Mirajane sentía disgusto en la diferencia de como Natsu pidió citas a ambas mujeres, una expectante y la otra con resignación

-¿estás bien Natsu?-pregunto la maga con una sonrisa

-s-si-respondió con nerviosismo el mago, esa sonrisa de Mira le daba escalofríos

-oye Natsu dime, porque las dos peticiones fueron distintas, la mía y la de…-pauso mientras miraba a Erza y seguía con la misma sonrisa

-e-eso es… un secreto-trato de responder pero no pudo

-¿por qué es un secreto? dime yo quiero saber-interrogo la albina aun con su sonrisa

-Uuu…-Natsu solo pudo responder con un sonido deprimente que salía de su garganta

-mmm. ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Erza viendo la interacción de los dos

-ho, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, cierto Natsu-dijo Mirajane con su sonrisa

-¡s-si!-respondió rápidamente el mago

Después de esto el tiempo paso, con un Natsu nervioso que temblaba cada vez que sentía la mirada de Mirajane, una Erza comiendo su pastel, una Mirajane que por alguna razón sentía rabia con Natsu y envidia de la petición de del mago de fuego hacia Erza. Mientras estos tres seguían es sus mudos las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas, por estas cruzo una mujer morena con cabello grisáceo claro que le llegaba a la espalda baja, de ojos café, estaba vestida con una camisa amarilla claro cuello de bandeja que llegaba hasta el abdomen, unos pantalones ajustados de color azul y unas zapatillas oscuras de tacón bajo y sin esperar a que la atendieran ella hablo

-¿se encuentra Natsu Dragneel?-pregunto con autoridad la mujer al gremio

-joo, Natsu te está buscando una mujer muy hermosa-dijo Mirajane con algo de furia mientras recobraba la sonrisa tenebrosa

-…-por contrario Natsu no respondió solo se quedó inmóvil en su puesto, su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre, asombro, incredulidad y un poco de felicidad

-¿Natsu que tienes?-pregunto preocupada la albina al ver como el mago de fuego se había quedado inmóvil al momento que la mujer extraña llego, ciertamente tenia rabia de que una mujer tan hermosa que rivalizaba con ella había llegado preguntando por Natsu, pero al viendo cómo se encontraba el mago se preocupó, por la posibilidad de que fuera un enemigo

-disculpa no podemos dar información de un integrante del gremio a personas desconocidas, además si es tan amable de presentarse se le agradecerá-hablo Erza que había visto la reacción de Natsu cuando la mujer entro al gremio

La mujer dio una mirada a todo el gremio y centro su mirada en la barra del bar, más específicamente del hombre que estaba sentado en una silla, este hombre tenía el cabello color salmón y la miraba con una combinación de emociones en su cara, la mujer miro al hombre como le daba una pequeña sonrisa, entonces ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron en alegría, miro a todo el gremio y hablo

-mi nombre es Nidda y soy la prometida de Natsu Dragneel-dijo con orgullo la mujer mientras inflaba su pecho y hacia una pose de dignidad

-…-todo el gremio se sumergió en silencio, esto era algo que nuca se hubieran pensado

-fufu-rio Mirajane mientras sonreía de una manera muy dulce que hiso que todos los hombres del gremio sudaran frio

¡Ya estamos trabajando en las otras historias!

Espero que les guste este proyecto

Si este interesado en adoptar esta historia avísame ;)


End file.
